Our Happily Ever After
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Sugawara nunca sentiu como se vivesse um sonho. A vida ao lado daquela pessoa era real demais para ser comparada a um simples devaneio. Aquele mútuo entendimento e aquela intimidade tão natural eram exatamente o que tornava aquele amor tão forte.


\- Haikyuu! e seus personagens pertencem a Furudate Haruichi ;

— Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

 **Our Happily Ever After**

"Obrigado pelo esforço, nos vemos amanhã!"

O aceno soou tímido devido às diversas camadas de roupa e a voz abafada por causa do cachecol listrado. Como resposta, Hinata sorriu de orelha a orelha enquanto Kageyama apenas meneou a cabeça e afastou-se ao lado de seu fiel companheiro. Tsukishima e Yamaguchi já haviam ido embora, assim como quase todo o restante da equipe. Tanaka e Nishinoya estavam ao seu lado e não pareciam incomodados em esperar, mesmo com o frio que fazia.

"Se vocês quiserem ir, nós iremos em seguida."

"Nós não estamos com pressa ou frio, Suga-san!" Tanaka deu o seu melhor para não demonstrar que tremia embaixo da jaqueta escura.

"M-Mas eu estou com frio." Asahi surgiu do vestiário e lançou um rápido olhar em sua direção antes de se juntar aos outros dois. "Podemos ir?"

"Mas, Daichi-san..."

"Ryuu," Nishinoya entendeu automaticamente o que acontecia. _Somente quando o assunto é Asahi... "_ Vamos!"

"Noya-san, eu não entendo!"

"Um dia você entenderá, Ryuu, um dia!"

Os dois começaram a andar e Suga teve tempo de sorrir na direção de Asahi, agradecendo mentalmente por aquela oportunidade. Asahi, por sua vez, sorriu tímido e corou, juntando-se aos amigos e afastando-se devagar. _Daichi está demorando._ Ele consultou novamente o relógio e encolheu-se dentro do sobretudo, afastando-se da entrada do vestiário e seguindo para dentro do colégio. O moreno havia sido chamado por um dos professores depois do treino e Suga se prontificou a esperá-lo. _Mas eu estou morrendo de frio aqui._ O destino final não estava longe e a máquina de refrigerantes tornou-se sua melhor amiga. Normalmente ele optaria por uma bebida gelada e refrescante, mas aquele mês de fevereiro pedia algo quente e reconfortante que o ajudasse a sobreviver àquela gelada espera.

A escolha foi uma fraca bebida de café e caramelo, que desceu deliciosa por sua garganta e o aqueceu instantaneamente. A latinha vazia foi jogada em sua respectiva lixeira e quase ao mesmo tempo o celular vibrou em seu bolso e o nome de Daichi surgiu no visor abaixo de uma bela fotografia tirada no último verão.

"Eu já estou indo."

Daichi vestia a jaqueta da equipe de vôlei e um cachecol de mesma cor. A ponta de seu nariz estava vermelha e o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao vê-lo fez seu fraco coração vacilar.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada importante, o professor queria falar sobre a universidade." Os dois seguiam lado a lado e sua companhia inclinou-se e aproximou-se o suficiente para que a ponta de seu nariz quase tocasse uma de suas bochechas. "Você cheira a doce."

"Eu estava bebendo latte." Ele riu. Sem o restante do time por perto eles podiam agir livremente. "O que acha de comermos algo pelo caminho?"

"Que não seja nikuman." Daichi juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu sério.

"Sem nikuman, prometo!" Suga riu lembrando-se da semana anterior e na quantidade de bolinhos que comeram depois de um dos treinos. _Hinata precisou ser carregado._ "O que acha de lamen? Está frio."

"Eu gosto da ideia."

O melhor lugar que servia lamen na cidade ficava um pouco afastado. A princípio a ideia soou perfeita, porém, em menos de cinco minutos, e após duas fortes rajadas de vento, o lanche rápido se transformou em uma refeição completa quando Daichi o convidou para jantar em sua casa. Os pais foram devidamente avisados e Suga sentiu-se sorrir durante todo o caminho. Nenhuma das famílias era estranha aos rapazes, embora ninguém soubesse, oficialmente falando, que a relação entre eles ia muito além da simples amizade. Havia, claro, desconfianças, mas em nenhum momento ele se sentiu intimado ou pressionado. Os pais do amante eram incríveis e ele sempre se sentia em casa.

"Meu pai chegará tarde, então seremos somente nós dois e minha mãe."

"Tem certeza de que não devemos levar sobremesa?"

"Não mencione a palavra 'sobremesa' para minha mãe, Suga. Ela está em _outra_ dieta."

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados levou às mãos a boca e riu baixo. Daichi morava em um sobrado e a mãe os recebeu assim que a porta foi aberta. Ele corou, como de costume, ainda que fosse velho conhecido. O jantar já estava pronto e os dois rapazes só tiveram tempo de lavar as mãos antes de se sentarem à mesa. A refeição consistia em um refogado de carne e batatas, que o aqueceu completamente, fazendo-o esquecer-se de que estavam no meio do inverno. _Ah~ eu gostaria de cozinhar dessa forma_. Seus olhos se ergueram, encarando um faminto Daichi devorando sua porção, e um meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios. _Ele ficaria feliz._

O jantar transcorreu tranquilo e delicioso e ambos se ofereceram para ajudar na louça, mas ouviram uma polida negativa como resposta.

"Vamos subir um pouco e depois eu te acompanho até sua casa, Suga."

O quarto estava arrumado e não havia sequer um livro fora do lugar. Suga sabia que aquela organização não era inerente ao moreno e que ele mantinha a ordem exatamente por saber que se perderia nas tarefas mais básicas.

"Eu estava pensando," suas mãos tocaram o colchão ao sentar-se sobre a cama. "Acho que está na hora de avisarmos ao restante da equipe que vamos para a mesma universidade."

"Hm, concordo." Daichi acomodou-se ao seu lado e pareceu pensativo. "Eu acho que Nishinoya sabe, Asahi deve ter comentado, provavelmente sem querer..."

"Eu sei..." Ele suspirou. "Eles ficarão felizes. Hinata irá se autoconvidar para nos visitar sempre."

"E Kageyama não deixará que ele vá para Tokyo sozinho."

"Asahi irá morar no mesmo prédio, então Nishinoya deve aparecer com frequência. Além de que Kiyoko estará na mesma universidade." Suga enumerava as pessoas utilizando os dedos das mãos.

"E aposto que às vezes levará Tanaka com ele. Eles nunca a deixarão em paz, não é?"

"Tsukishima se juntará a eles porque pensará que sua presença atrapalhará o passeio!"

"E Yamaguchi ao lado como sua fiel sombra, sem dúvidas."

"Yachi-chan, Ennoshita e o restante dos rapazes não vão querer ficar para trás, logo..."

"... nós teremos a casa cheia."

A risada mútua durou até o instante em que os olhos se encontraram. Suga sorriu, inclinando-se para frente, no entanto, mantendo certa distância que foi percorrida por Daichi. _Nós finalmente estamos sozinhos._ Mesmo que estivessem naquele relacionamento há dois anos, os momentos juntos não eram tão frequentes, quanto gostariam. No colégio era impossível e fora dele havia suas respectivas famílias.

Os lábios se tocaram e os olhos se fecharam. O beijo começou devagar e carinhoso, como praticamente todos os que trocavam. O respeito que Daichi tinha por ele era invejável, apesar de que tanta gentileza, às vezes, fosse desnecessária. _Eu gostaria que ele fosse mais assertivo. Eu não sou uma garota_. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e a mão ergueu-se, tocando o rosto e intensificando o beijo, esperando que seu recado fosse compreendido.

Daichi não se afastou, pelo contrário. Sua mão tocou a cintura de Suga e a distância entre eles diminuiu um pouco mais. As línguas passaram a se mover com mais animação e quando ele achou que aquele beijo levaria a alguns toques, o moreno interrompeu a carícia e afastou os lábios, passando a mão na nuca e sorrindo.

"Sabe, Daichi, você não precisa ser tão gentil comigo." Ele riu e inclinou-se à frente, voltando a roubar-lhe um beijo.

"Eu pehiso." Ele respondeu mal conseguindo mover os lábios.

"Não, não precisa. Você poderia ser um pouco mais... agressivo se quisesse."

O beijo cessou totalmente e Daichi afastou-se, segurando-o pelo pulso e o encarando com o semblante sério e as sobrancelhas juntas. O sorriso de Suga desapareceu e o arrependimento por ter dito aquilo o acertou imediatamente.

"Eu não vou te bater, Suga, ou te empurrar, ou ser violento ou nada disso."

"E-Eu sei, está bem?" Sua voz soou confusa e seu rosto tornou-se vermelho. "Esqueça o que eu disse."

"Certo."

O silêncio foi a pior parte. Nenhum deles ousou começar assunto algum e ele estava tão desnorteado que nenhum pedido de desculpas parecia bom o bastante.

"Já está tarde, acho melhor irmos." Daichi ficou em pé e deu-lhe as costas, andando até a porta sem olhar para trás.

Aquela foi sem dúvidas a caminhada mais quieta que já fizeram juntos. Geralmente, os dois aproveitariam a noite e andariam de mãos dadas, sabendo que não encontrariam basicamente ninguém. Aquele momento era também usado para falarem sobre eles, sem audiência ou com receio de que pudessem ser ouvidos e descobertos. Dessa vez não houve mãos dadas ou assuntos debatidos, e as únicas palavras trocadas foram os educados desejos de boa noite na soleira da porta. _Eu falarei com ele amanhã e tudo irá se resolver,_ ele respirou fundo assim que entrou em sua casa, esforçando-se para sorrir e tentando se convencer de que aquele havia sido um trivial desentendimento.

 **x**

A oportunidade tão esperada nunca aconteceu e a certeza de que ele havia cometido um grave erro só o atingiu na quinta-feira. Durante três dias Suga buscou uma chance de conversar a sós com Daichi, contudo, a outra parte nunca estava sozinha, fosse na classe ou durante os treinos. Voltar para casa também se mostrou infrutífero, pois basicamente todo o time seguia junto até certo ponto. O moreno não fez menção de acompanhá-lo até sua casa e durante duas noites ele revirou-se na cama, martirizando-se por ter aberto a boca e dito algo que pudesse tê-lo magoado.

Na noite de quinta-feira ele decidiu que já havia tolerado aquela situação por tempo suficiente. O Dia dos Namorados seria em dois dias, e o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados se recusava a deixar que um assunto inacabado pudesse atrapalhar os planos que tinham para aquele final de semana. Conhecendo Daichi como ele conhecia, era de se esperar que uma ligação no meio da noite não surtisse efeito, _ele tem um sono pesado,_ então uma sucinta mensagem foi enviada, avisando sobre sua necessidade de conversar no dia seguinte depois do treino. A confirmação estava em seu celular pela manhã e mesmo um seco "Ok" foi capaz de fazê-lo sorrir.

O mesmo padrão dos outros dias repetiu-se naquela sexta-feira: aulas, almoço, mais aulas e treino. Os alunos do terceiro ano haviam deixado a equipe, mas se prontificaram a treiná-los até o último dia. _Eles imploraram que não fôssemos simplesmente embora. Achei que Daichi fosse se recusar, mas ele aceitou. Eu até chorei._ Após o treino, Suga se dispôs a fechar o ginásio, tentando ocupar sua mente e afastar certa ansiedade que havia criado raízes em seu peito ao perceber que talvez aquela fosse a primeira conversa séria entre eles.

Se o dia havia sido rotineiro, a diferença estava na volta para casa. Asahi e os demais não estavam diante do grande portão e Daichi o esperava sozinho, o rosto afundado dentro do cachecol e a mesma expressão séria que havia ficado marcada em sua mente desde a última segunda-feira.

"Você parece com frio." O moreno retirou as mãos de dentro do bolso da jaqueta e ofereceu uma latinha de latte.

"Obrigado."

O café o aqueceu aos poucos e também serviu para ajudá-lo a criar coragem para iniciar a conversar. Ao seu lado, Daichi caminhava em silêncio, os olhos fitando o outro lado da rua e sem demonstrar nada que pudesse ajudá-lo a identificar seu humor.

"Eu não estou bravo," a voz o surpreendeu e seus olhos castanhos se ergueram, "somente para deixar claro."

"Eu sei, mas você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer e tem me evitado nesses dias, então eu não sei mais o que fazer." As palavras deixaram sua boca sem segundos pensamentos. A distância entre eles naqueles dias o incomodou mais do que ele gostaria de assumir. De repente, imaginar-se sem aquela pessoa ao seu lado era simplesmente impossível.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas coçou a nuca e continuou a andar. A caminhada durou mais alguns minutos, até entrarem em um Café que ficava no começo do centro comercial. O ar quente os recebeu ternamente, como um abraço, e eles escolheram uma mesa com vista para a rua.

"Eu quero um chocolate quente," O latte o aqueceu para aquela caminhada, entretanto, aquela conversa exigia algo mais encorpado.

"Eu quero um café preto, sem açúcar." Daichi também não precisou olhar o _Menu_ , afrouxando o cachecol em seu pescoço.

A jovem se afastou depois de anotar os pedidos e o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados percebeu que aquela seria sua chance. Silêncios definitivamente não faziam parte daquela relação e cada segundo longe de seu amante era um segundo sem sentir seu calor, sua gentileza, seu amor.

"Eu realmente sinto muito." O pedido obrigatório de desculpas inaugurou seu discurso. Não havia outra forma de começar, e ele foi acompanhado por uma discreta reverência "O que eu disse soou errado. Eu não consegui me expressar como gostaria e te magoei, desculpe."

"Certo," Daichi não pareceu surpreso. _Nós nos conhecemos bem demais. Ele provavelmente iria propor essa conversa se eu não tivesse dado o primeiro passo._ "Eu não me magoei, mas aceito seu pedido de desculpas."

Suga deixou-se cair na cadeira, suspirando e retirando totalmente o cachecol e as luvas. O frio começava a perder força.

"Eu estava tão preocupado..."

"Eu disse que não estava bravo."

"Eu sei, mas você me evitou por três dias, Daichi," sua mão esquerda ergueu-se e ele expôs aqueles dias em seus dedos, "três dias!"

"Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, mas eu precisava pensar no que havia ouvido."

"Não, não precisava," ele sentiu-se novamente tolo por ter feito o comentário. _Eu sou um idiota. Ele me trata como a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e eu ainda encontro motivo para criticá-lo. Tolo!_ "O que eu disse foi bobagem, eu mal consigo me lembrar, vamos esquecer esse assunto."

"Eu não posso." As palavras soaram sérias. "Eu preciso saber uma coisa e gostaria que você fosse totalmente honesto comigo, Kou."

 _Kou..._ Suga apertou o guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa e tentou não demonstrar o pânico que havia dominado seu coração. Eles se tratavam pelo primeiro nome quando estavam a sós, todavia, naquele momento ele sentiu como se a escolha pelo nome fosse proposital.

"Você está insatisfeito com alguma coisa? Em relação a nós... digo, s-sexualmente falando...?

"Daichi... por favor, não..."

"Eu acho que o problema sou eu, por isso eu quero que me diga se eu não estou suprindo as suas necessi—"

"NÃO É ISSO!"

O tempo parou e o silêncio envolveu todo o Café. O único som eram as incessantes batidas de seu coração e naquele mero segundo Suga desejou com todo o seu ser voltar no tempo até aquela segunda-feira e o instante em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios. _Não é isso..._ Ele não percebeu que havia levantado a voz até notar que todos os olhos estavam em sua direção, inclusive os de Daichi. _Eu nunca quis te fazer sentir dessa forma, não você..._ Os olhos castanhos se tornaram embaçados e ele apressou-se para conter qualquer possível lágrima que pudesse surgir.

"Koushi..." Uma gentil mão tocou a sua e aquele mero toque foi capaz de acalmá-lo. _Eu fiquei em pé. Quando isso aconteceu?_

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados sentou-se devagar, desculpando-se incansavelmente e sentindo o rosto tornar-se vermelho. Aquele tipo de atitude não era típico de sua personalidade. Ele não era explosivo ou dado a cenas grandiosas, mas ouvir tais palavras serem ditas com uma expressão tão dolorosa foi demais para seu coração. A atendente retornou e não fez nenhum comentário além de desejar que apreciassem os pedidos.

"Desculpe," Suga não tocou sua xícara, porque sabia que suas mãos tremiam.

"Você está bem?" A voz soou baixa e a mão ainda segurava a sua. Os dedos a acariciavam com ternura e preocupação e aquele gesto tão honesto e despretensioso, sem se preocupar se eram ou não observados, fez seu peito tornar-se ainda mais apertado. _Eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo._

"Sim, obrigado." Ele apertou os dedos contra os seus e deixou aquele calor tomar conta de seu corpo, acalmando-o e o preparando para acabar de uma vez com aquele mal entendido.

"Vamos deixar esse assunto para outro dia, está bem?" Daichi ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"Não, eu não posso deixar que você passe um minuto sequer sem entender o que eu quis dizer." Suga sentiu que estava pronto. "Respondendo sua pergunta, nunca, nesses dois anos, você me decepcionou ou me deixou insatisfeito, e eu digo isso relacionado a tudo. Seu amor foi sempre mais do que suficiente para mim."

"Eu sei, Kou," o gentil meio sorriso retornou, "mas depois do que você disse eu questionei se estava fazendo o bastante como seu parceiro."

"Eu nunca deveria ter dito o que disse, as palavras simplesmente saíram e quando me dei conta o mal entendido já havia acontecido." Ele tomou coragem para dar o primeiro gole em sua xícara de chocolate quente. Estava delicioso. "Eu não me referia a estar ou não insatisfeito, mas, às vezes, eu sinto como se você se controlasse quando estamos juntos, entende?"

"Mas é claro que eu me controlo." A resposta foi imediata e o moreno sorriu timidamente.

"Por quê?" Aquela afirmativa tão direta soou inesperada. "Sou _eu_ , Daichi!"

"Por isso mesmo." Ele desviou os olhos. "Se eu não me colocasse um limite nós dois passaríamos o dia trancados dentro de um quarto, se é que me entende. Você não faz ideia do efeito que causa em mim, Kou. Graças a Deus eu tenho o vôlei para pensar ou você não sairia da minha cabeça."

Suga sentiu o rosto tornar-se quente e foi obrigado a levar a xícara aos lábios mais uma vez, torcendo para que ela fosse grande o bastante para cobrir toda a sua face.

"Eu não me importaria... de passar o resto da vida em um quarto... com você..."

"Nem eu..."

Os dois se olharam e riram juntos, envergonhados demais para qualquer outro comentário. Os dedos se mantiveram entrelaçados e o clima pesado começava a se dissipar.

"Naquele dia eu precisei juntar todas as forças que possuía para interromper aquele beijo."

"Nós teríamos parado de qualquer forma. Sua mãe estava no andar debaixo e eu não poderia chegar tarde em casa."

"Eu sei, mas é difícil. Me despedir de você todos os dias está se tornando cada vez mais impossível."

"Daichi..."

"Vê? Por isso eu preciso me impor limites ou acabo falando e agindo mais do que deveria." A maneira como ele tentou cobrir o rosto com a mão livre foi simplesmente adorável.

"Prometa que não fará mais isso!" Suga inclinou-se à frente e sorriu. "Prometa que não irá se reprimir mais por minha causa. É exatamente isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu amo ser tratado como se fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo para você, mas eu sou um homem também, Daichi, e não sou tão delicado como uma garota, digo, quando estamos juntos... e s-sozinhos..."

"Você _é_ a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. E quanto a ser cuidadoso demais, eu não posso evitar, e eu não te trato assim por te comparar a uma garota, Kou, mas eu quero te proteger e às vezes acho que posso te machucar, como naquele dia."

"Oh..." Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele endireitou-se na cadeira.

 _Aquele dia_ aconteceu no final de janeiro, quando os alunos do terceiro ano decidiram jogar contra os antigos colegas de time. Ao final, os dois se prontificaram a fechar o ginásio e o que começou com redes sendo abaixadas e bolas guardadas terminou no banheiro do vestiário, dentro do segundo cubículo. Os beijos se tornaram toques e foi uma questão de minutos para que os toques se transformassem em gemidos e respirações descompassadas. Nenhum deles carregava lubrificantes nas mochilas, não que tivesse feito qualquer diferença, visto que estavam tão ansiosos e excitados que as preliminares foram quase nulas e o único lubrificante foi o do preservativo. _Eu sentei no colo de Daichi e apesar da dor não pensei em nada além de começar a me mover para senti-lo cada vez mais._

O resultado não poderia ser diferente, e Suga mal conseguiu ficar em pé após as duas sessões espontâneas de sexo dentro do vestiário. _Nós voltamos de ônibus e ele esteve ao meu lado, mesmo eu andando bem devagar._ Aquele foi um raro momento e a primeira vez que se renderam aos hormônios em território escolar. Porém, a experiência não havia sido ruim, pelo contrário, ela se tornou uma das imagens mentais que ele usava quando precisava se aliviar sozinho. _Mas eu entendo a preocupação de Daichi. Ele deve achar que me machucou._

"Aquele dia não foi de todo ruim. Eu gostei."

"Eu também e esse é o problema." O moreno havia terminado sua xícara de café. "Eu não quero te machucar, mas nem sempre consigo me controlar."

"Eu realmente não me importo e, para ser sincero, eu gostaria que você não se controlasse. Nós estamos juntos, não? E não é como se fizéssemos amor por obrigação. Eu quero sentir você totalmente, Daichi. Eu quero saber tudo sobre você."

O amante o olhou e manteve-se quieto por alguns segundos. Suas mãos seguraram as de Suga e o sorriso estampado em seu rosto afastou qualquer nuvem que ainda ofuscasse seu coração. O assunto que havia tirado seu sono durante aquelas noites havia se resolvido e parte dele decidira a não mais deixar que qualquer situação chegue àquele extremo. _A próxima vez que algo assim acontecer eu irei resolver na hora. Eu perdi quase três dias por causa de um mal entendido._

O _Menu_ foi aberto e os dois decidiram dividir uma torta de morangos enquanto falavam sobre outros assuntos. O Dia dos Namorados foi um tópico inevitável e a animação aumentou ao confirmarem os planos para aquele final de semana. A avó materna de Suga fazia aniversário dia 13 de fevereiro e seus pais sempre a visitavam no interior para comemorar a data. Dessa forma, os dois teriam a casa somente para eles por dois dias e a felicidade que sentiam com aquele prospecto era quase tão grande quando a de terem finalmente se reconciliado.

 **x**

Suga despediu-se dos pais no sábado antes de ir ao colégio, sabendo que não os encontraria quando voltasse. Para os alunos do terceiro ano, as aulas eram quase inexistentes naquela altura do campeonato, uma vez que a grande maioria já estava com o pé em alguma universidade ou com emprego garantido. Os que ainda não haviam escolhido o caminho a trilhar recebiam aulas especiais e que os motivavam a passar o próximo ano na busca pelo lugar ao sol.

A parte da manhã passou entre aulas de Matemática e Literatura, e no almoço ele, Daichi e Asahi se juntaram ao restante do time para comerem no terraço. _Esses momentos acabarão logo, é preciso aproveitar._ Entre risadas e brincadeiras ele pegou-se observando os amigos, imaginando que em alguns meses todos estariam vivendo uma nova fase, o que, às vezes, assustava-o. Quando esses momentos de insegurança o abatiam, automaticamente ele se lembrava de que aquela caminhada não seria feita sozinha. Os três amigos continuariam a ser inseparáveis, já que haviam passado para a mesma universidade.

A volta para casa foi menos tumultuada. Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano tinham aulas até o meio da tarde, e Asahi havia decidido permanecer um pouco mais no colégio. _Ele está esperando por Nishinoya, aposto. Bem, amanhã é Dia dos Namorados..._ Suga sorriu, imaginando quando o amigo finalmente contaria sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. _Eu sei que ele sabe sobre mim e Daichi, embora nunca tenha dito nada._

"Você está sorrindo, Suga." A voz o trouxe de volta à realidade quando eles cruzaram a entrada do colégio.

"Eu estava pensando em Asahi."

"Ele ficou para trás para esperar por Nishinoya, todo mundo sabe."

"Não fale assim, Daichi. Ele acha que não sabemos e vamos continuar assim até que ele mesmo decida nos contar, ne?"

"Eu sei, eu sei..." Daichi riu. "Você tem certeza de que seus pais realmente foram viajar?"

"Sim, eles até me enviaram uma mensagem," ele retirou o celular do bolso e mostrou o e-mail que a mãe havia enviado, avisando que chegaram bem. O moreno sorriu, um pouco envergonhado, e Suga achou a oportunidade simplesmente irresistível. "Seremos somente nós dois... o final de semana inteiro... sozinhos..." A última palavra foi dita sussurrada e ele havia se inclinado o bastante para que seus lábios quase se encostassem à orelha esquerda do amante.

A reação de Daichi foi imediata. Seu corpo afastou-se, como se houvesse levado um choque, e seu rosto tornou-se absurdamente corado.

"S-Suga!"

"Desculpe, desculpe, eu não pude resistir." O pedido de desculpas foi acompanhado por uma risada. Ele não sentia muito.

Daichi ainda reclamou por alguns segundos, mas logo estavam perdidos no íntimo clima que se formava quando estavam sozinhos. Mesmo quando eram somente amigos havia um entendimento mudo entre eles, o que tornava aquela relação tão simples. _Os garotos diziam que agíamos como se fossemos dois parentes. Daichi era o pai e eu a mãe. Honestamente, não sei se realmente concordo com isso, mas é inegável que não conseguimos disfarçar nossa proximidade._ Suga sempre pensou que aquela intimidade fosse espontânea, consequência de duas pessoas cujas personalidades e ideias convergiam e que inevitavelmente se tornavam próximas. Tanto que, ao perceber que havia se apaixonado, ele aceitou a ideia com facilidade, já que em seu coração aquele era apenas o curso natural que aquela amizade deveria tomar desde que se conheceram.

"Desculpa pela intromissão."

A voz de Daichi soou alta quando eles adentraram ao sobrado onde Suga morava.

"Eu já disse, eles não estão aqui." Ele riu ao perceber que a entonação saiu mais alta para avisar caso alguém ainda estivesse em casa.

"Cuidado nunca é demais."

A residência estava quieta, como já era esperado. Os rapazes adentraram, passando pela sala e seguindo direto para o segundo andar. O quarto de Suga era a primeira porta do corredor e, ao entrarem, ele viu o futon dobrado sobre sua cama, além de mais três grossos cobertores. _Minha mãe deve ter arejado o futon. Mas como ela sabia que Daichi viria para cá? Eu não direi nada ou ele ficará ainda mais paranoico!_ As mochilas e a bolsa extra que o moreno havia trazido com suas roupas foram colocadas próximas ao guarda-roupa e ambos chegaram ao consenso de que não estavam com fome e que aguentariam esperar pelo jantar.

"O que acha de continuarmos a assistir aquela série?" Eles haviam descido e se sentado no sofá, enquanto Suga mexia nos canais da televisão.

"Eu gosto da ideia." Daichi acomodou-se e o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados deitou-se sobre seu colo, como sempre fazia quando assistiam TV. "Faremos ou compraremos o jantar?"

"Eu não sei, o que você acha?" Seus olhos se ergueram. "Eu gosto da sua comida, mas não me importaria se pedíssemos alguma coisa."

"Eu cozinharei amanhã, então vamos pedir o jantar. Yakissoba?"

"Sim, vamos pedir daquele lugar perto da estação. O que sempre envia biscoitos da sorte."

"Você pode pedir seu Mapo Tofu se quiser, Suga."

"Não, não hoje." Suga adoraria se deliciar com seu prato favorito, mas conhecia cada ingrediente e não arriscaria arruinar sua noite. _Eu não quero que nossos beijos tenham gosto de alho ou pimenta._

A série que assistiam era ocidental, recomendação de Nishinoya, e pela quantidade de episódios que ainda restavam eles estariam ocupados por toda a tarde. _Eu amo esses momentos._ Aquela relação fora construída sobre o pilar da amizade, portanto, antes de qualquer coisa eles eram amigos e assim permaneceriam. _Por isso nossos desentendimentos são tão raros. Quando eles acontecem não temos para quem recorrer._

As horas passaram como muitas já compartilhadas naquele sofá, entre risadas, gargalhadas e comentários esporádicos. Entre um episódio e outro um deles mencionava alguma coisa e nesses momentos era quase impossível manter-se distante um do outro. As trocas de carícias eram curtas, mas presentes, e Suga não saberia explicar o quanto amava aquele clima familiar e a clara sensação de que ninguém o fazia sentir como Daichi.

A noite trouxe não somente uma brusca queda de temperatura, como também a fome. O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados fez o pedido enquanto o moreno estava no banho, logo, ficou a cargo de Daichi esperar o entregador. Quando Suga finalmente deixou o banheiro, após longos e necessários minutos, a mesa de jantar havia sido arrumada e os pratos de yakissoba o esperavam. _Delicioso... eu precisava de algo quente para forrar o estômago._ Ele havia ouvido que aquele seria um rigoroso inverno, no entanto, há muito tempo ele não se lembrava de um fevereiro tão frio. A neve que geralmente começava a cair naquela época do ano havia se adiantado e no final de janeiro as calçadas já exibiam diariamente amontoados de neve empilhada.

"Você disse para não pedir sobremesa, porque tinha a coisa certa. Você cozinhou, Suga?"

"Não necessariamente." Eles haviam lavado a louça do jantar e cruzavam a sala de jantar. "Eu na verdade quis ajudar Hinata."

"Hinata quer aprender a cozinhar?"

"Não. Ele queria fazer chocolates."

O olhar que recebeu o fez rir. As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e o segundo que levou para unir as peças do quebra-cabeça pareceu longo.

"Entendo," Daichi sorriu, "eu não sabia que Kageyama gostava de chocolate."

"Eu também tenho minhas dúvidas, mas quando Hinata me perguntou se eu sabia fazer chocolates eu me senti na obrigação de ajudá-lo."

"Quando vocês fizeram isso?" Eles subiam as escadas até o segundo andar.

"No domingo passado. Eu fiz alguns e guardei para você. Meus pais comeram, então acredito que estejam razoáveis."

"Eu vou adorar provar os seus chocolates," o moreno mencionou ao entrarem no quarto, "depois."

Suga sentiu o leve puxão em seu braço assim que pisou no quarto, e a mão que envolveu sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios de Daichi encontraram os seus. As mãos subiram pelo peitoral do amante, sentindo os músculos e arrepiando-o ao pensar que naquela noite ele os sentiria diretamente contra sua pele. Beijá-lo era como ser envolvido por várias emoções diferentes. Havia o nítido carinho e gentileza, que eram inerentes à sua personalidade, assim como o senso de proteção e segurança. Em seus lábios Suga esquecia-se dos medos e inseguranças e até mesmo os momentos melancólicos pareciam mais alegres. Aquela pessoa era como seu raio de sol particular, capaz de afastar qualquer tristeza.

Suas costas sentiram a porta fechada e um dos joelhos forçou passagem por entre suas pernas quando os corpos se encontraram, pressionando seu sexo e o fazendo gemer baixo. A reação pareceu agradar Daichi, que se desfez da jaqueta que vestia, deixando-a cair ao chão e não se importando de ficar somente com a camiseta branca, ainda que o aquecedor do quarto estivesse desligado. A última vez que fizeram amor foi no começo do mês, então o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados não se surpreendeu por reagir tão sinceramente àquelas investidas.

A necessidade por ar fez a carícia ser interrompida e somente naquele momento ele deu uma boa olhada em seu quarto, ficando surpreso por ver o futon ao chão com dois travesseiros e alguns cobertores.

"Quando você arrumou tudo isso?"

"Enquanto você estava no banho," o moreno sorriu e fez sinal para que ele levantasse os braços para que pudesse retirar a blusa de moletom.

"Entendo," Suga não havia passado no quarto depois do banho, mas maravilhou-se por ver tudo planejado. "M-Mas por que a pressa?" Ele corou ao sentir as mãos tocarem seus mamilos por baixo da camiseta.

"Essas roupas estão no caminho." Daichi retirou a própria camiseta e a jogou para trás, tornando impossível que seus olhos mirassem qualquer outra direção. Ele adorava vê-lo sem roupa.

Qualquer reclamação teria de ser repassada outra hora. O amante o calou com um segundo beijo e o restante de bom senso e responsabilidade foi completamente roubado. Seus dedos desceram pelos ombros, sentindo a pele quente, e aquilo foi suficiente. Os protestos cessaram e Daichi retirou peça por peça, afastando seus lábios apenas quando necessário e deixando-o completamente nu.

Os beijos o guiaram até metade do quarto e o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados sentiu suas costas tocarem o futon. Seus olhos se abriram e o sorriso nos lábios daquele que o observava fez seu coração pular uma batida. _Eu ao amo tanto..._ O moreno retomou a carícia, mas por pouco tempo. Os beijos desceram por seu pescoço, fazendo-o rir de cócegas e excitação, e formando um caminho avermelhado por onde passava. Ao contrário de Daichi, que tinha a pele naturalmente morena, ele era pálido e sempre acabava ficando rosado, denunciando exatamente onde havia sido tocado.

Os lábios desceram até seu baixo ventre e ali permaneceram. Suga fechou os olhos, sabendo exatamente o que aconteceria e sentindo-se um pouco invejoso. Particularmente, ele adorava oferecer aquele tipo de mimo, além de que assisti-lo se contorcendo de prazer lhe transmitia uma íntima felicidade difícil de ser explicada. O pensamento o fez sorrir, contudo, a expressão durou muito pouco, mudando para sobrancelhas juntas que acompanharam o baixo gruindo quando sentiu a boca devorando sua ereção.

Os primeiros minutos foram sem dúvidas os mais difíceis de suportar. Daichi era bom no que fazia e Suga deixou que sua voz ecoasse pelo cômodo, sem medo de ser ouvido. Normalmente eles só faziam sexo quando os pais estavam foram, entretanto, havia sempre a desconfiança de que pudessem retornar e pegá-los na ação. Com exceção das residências, eles frequentavam alguns motéis que não exigiam identidade, portanto aquela relação não era puramente teórica há algum tempo. Sexo não lhe era estranho e, embora não demonstrasse, ele era uma pessoa extremamente sexual e somente naqueles momentos conseguia se expor totalmente.

As carícias em seu baixo ventre cessaram e seus olhos se abriram devagar, um pouco frustrados e procurando uma explicação para a pausa em um momento tão _importante_.

"Vire-se, Kou."

Suga virou-se devagar, sorrindo com a ideia de ser preparado para recebê-lo e imaginando se aquela noite seria uma repetição do sexo feito no banheiro do vestiário. Os joelhos e cotovelos serviam de suporte para o peso de seu corpo, e ele sentiu quando Daichi inclinou-se, beijando seu pescoço e apertando a pele das costas. Os toques arrancavam arrepios e suspiros e quando a língua passou a descer por sua espinha o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados juntou as sobrancelhas, surpreso por aquelas novas sensações. _Ele nunca fez isso antes..._ Todavia, nada o havia preparado para o que aconteceria em seguida.

O gemido soou alto e erótico e ele precisou apertar o futon ou suas pernas cederiam. A língua de Daichi contornou seu quadril e tocou sua entrada. A nova sensação conseguiu uma reação tão honesta que suas bochechas coraram e o rosto afundou no travesseiro. Parte dele queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas temia que o moreno parasse o que estava fazendo. _Isso é novo,_ Suga apertou o travesseiro, omitindo os gemidos conforme o amante continuava com o que fazia. A cada movimento seu corpo respondia com intensidade e não demorou a que o pré-orgasmo começasse a pingar sobre o futon, mostrando que aquela nova forma de prazer estava aprovada.

A tortura durou minutos, mas para ele pareceu uma eternidade. Em determinado momento Suga desistiu de omitir sua voz e ela soou livre, sensual e quase implorando pelo alívio que não demoraria a vir. Ele sentiu quando a língua o invadiu e então não houve mais como controlar-se. O orgasmo o fez erguer a cabeça e cada centímetro de seu ser reagiu àquele estimulo. Os joelhos cederam e seu corpo caiu, sentindo os espasmos e surpreendendo-o por nunca ter experimentado aquelas sensações anteriormente.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso." A voz de Daichi entrava por seu ouvido e parecia ecoar dentro dele. Era rouca e erótica.

O moreno o virou e voltou a descer os beijos por seu pescoço. Suga estava desconcentrado demais para perceber o tubo de lubrificante sendo aberto, mas foi impossível ignorar os dois dedos que o penetraram. Seu corpo estava incrivelmente sensível devido ao intenso clímax e cada movimento foi sentido totalmente. Seus lábios voltaram a cantar e quando Daichi encontrou seu ponto especial todas aquelas incríveis sensações retornaram. Ele sentia o corpo mole, a mercê de qualquer coisa que o moreno quisesse fazer com ele.

Havia algo diferente com Daichi naquela noite, uma estranha e peculiar ousadia que fazia os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem ao imaginar o que mais poderia acontecer. Suga sempre considerou sexo como um bônus, um complemento físico para um entendimento emocional. Eles já haviam estado em um relacionamento anterior, porém, ambos eram virgens quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Logo, tudo o que sabiam havia sido aprendido um com o outro e por esse motivo ele não tinha vergonha ou omitia suas reações. _Daichi me conhece bem demais._

Os dedos foram retirados e o moreno se desfez do restante das roupas, inclinando-se e mordiscando sua orelha esquerda.

"Consegue se levantar?"

O amante sentou-se e Suga entendeu imediatamente o que aconteceria. Seu corpo ergueu-se, auxiliado por um par de fortes braços. Ele iniciou um novo beijo, mas evitou o prato principal. Ao invés disso, abaixou-se e deixou que a ereção entrasse em sua boca. Daichi tremeu, provavelmente surpreso, mas não houve represálias e Suga pôde deitar-se de barriga para baixo e permitir que seus lábios e língua fizessem o serviço. _Ele gosta quando eu vou fundo._ O membro entrou o máximo possível dentro de sua boca sem engasgá-lo, enquanto sua língua acariciava-o. Os movimentos eram profundos e as pontas de seus dedos passaram a masturbar a base, o que conseguiu os primeiros gemidos. O moreno era bem mais discreto e sua voz era raramente ouvida.

Suga permaneceu muito menos tempo do que gostaria brincando com o sexo do amante. Daichi tocou seus cabelos após alguns minutos, fazendo sinal para que ele parasse. O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados arrastou-se sobre ele e o olhou com curiosidade, esperando pela próxima etapa.

"Faremos sem esta noite," Daichi o ajudou a passar um joelho de cada lado de seu colo, "você sabe o que isso significa, hm?"

A coloração rosada que se espalhou por seu rosto denunciava que o recado havia sido compreendido. _Nós geralmente fazemos com preservativo, mas eu não me importo quando não usamos._ Suga engoliu seco, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Daichi, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra guiava a ereção até sua entrada. Seu corpo moveu-se devagar, abaixando-se aos poucos conforme ele se acostumava à invasão e só parando ao sentar-se completamente. Naquela posição ele controlava a intensidade dos movimentos, contudo, por alguns segundos foi preciso manter-se imóvel, respirando e inspirando enquanto seu corpo se adaptava ao formato do moreno.

"Confortável?" A voz entrou por seu ouvido e as mãos desceram por sua cintura, contornando-a e apertando-a.

"Sim," ele riu antes de beijá-lo.

A carícia deu início aos primeiros movimentos e Suga utilizou os joelhos para ajudá-lo a erguer-se. Daichi o auxiliava, guiando sua cintura para baixo e movendo o próprio quadril para cima. Os primeiros minutos foram lentos, mas não demorou a que ele sentisse menos receio nas investidas. Os lábios se afastaram e seu corpo passou a sentar-se com mais frequência, seguido pelos primeiros gemidos mútuos. A franja começava a grudar em sua testa e sua ereção, que havia retornado enquanto ele tinha Daichi em sua boca, encostava com uma deliciosa insistência naquele abdômen bem definido por anos de treino.

Após os minutos iniciais, o ritmo tornou-se constante mesmo ambos se movendo conscientes das limitações do outro. Suga sabia que era uma questão de tempo até render-se ao ato. Sexo tinha aquele efeito sobre ele, capaz de fazê-lo soltar-se completamente. _As pessoas sempre me disseram que sou calmo, paciente e mantenho a compostura, mas somente Daichi me conhece realmente. Ele sabe que quando fazemos amor eu sou tudo menos paciente._ Em seus braços ele descobriu que gostava _muito_ de sexo, o que o assustou no começo. _Eu fiquei com medo de mim mesmo depois da primeira vez. Foi tão bom e mágico, que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa._ Foi preciso algum tempo para que seu corpo inexperiente compreendesse que fazer amor era incrível, entretanto, o que realmente o excitava era estar inteiramente ligado àquela pessoa.

"Kou..."

O nome entrou por seu ouvido, acompanhado pela mão que tocou sua coxa e desdobrou uma de suas pernas. O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados fez o mesmo com a outra e ambas se cruzaram nas costas do moreno. Os movimentos deixaram de ser contidos e seu bom senso esvaiu-se conforme as estocadas se tornaram mais intensas. Com os pés sobre o futon ele conseguia mover-se como queria, sentando-se sem limites e sentindo seu ponto especial ser penetrado a cada estocada. Daichi o segurava pelo quadril, auxiliando-o e garantindo que ele se conservasse naquela posição.

O que começou calmo transformou-se em um dueto de gemidos. Até o moreno parecia estar totalmente envolvido e sua voz ressoava com menos inibição e mais vigor. Em determinado momento uma de suas mãos passou a masturbar a ereção de Suga, que se rendeu ao que acontecia, abraçando-o forte pelos ombros enquanto se movia. A sensação daquele duplo estímulo era mais do que ele poderia suportar e o segundo orgasmo o fez jogar a cabeça para trás, sentando-se o máximo que conseguia e arrepiando-se ao sentir que ele não fora o único a atingir o clímax. Suga umedeceu os lábios, fechando os olhos e deixando que seu corpo sentisse o orgasmo morno que o preenchia.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por alguns minutos. Ele precisou daquele tempo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do amante e sentindo o calor da pele. Os lábios se procuraram e o beijo que trocaram foi profundo. Suga sentiu-se deitado, esticando os braços e envolvendo-o em um novo beijo. _Daichi continua dentro de mim_... Ele tinha certo fascínio por sexo sem preservativo, apesar de acontecer com pouca frequência. A sensação de senti-lo chegando ao clímax dentro dele era uma de suas fantasias favoritas, capaz de dar-lhe uma ereção só com a simples imagem mental. _Embora o que ele fez anteriormente vá entrar fácil nessa lista._ Suga não se importava com a sujeira e o fato de que seus banhos pós-sexo eram absurdamente longos. Cada minuto no chuveiro valia os rápidos segundos de pura luxúria.

O beijo foi interrompido por um baixo gemido e ele entendeu rapidamente o que estava acontecendo. Suga sentiu a ereção tornar-se rígida dentro de seu corpo e o primeiro movimento já foi capaz de fazê-lo cantar.

"Você está cheio de surpresas hoje." Foi preciso grande esforço para proferir aquelas palavras. Entre gemer, sentir e falar, o último era completamente opcional.

"Foi você quem disse que eu não preciso mais me policiar," Daichi desceu os beijos por seu pescoço e fez questão de marcá-lo, penetrando-o novamente. "Eu vou estar dentro de você a noite inteira, Kou."

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados sorriu, afastando um pouco mais as pernas e juntando os corpos completamente. O moreno começou a mover-se com força, ainda que a gentileza estivesse presente. As estocadas eram vigorosas e sem a necessidade de preparações Suga sabia que não precisaria fazer nada além de sentir a intensidade do amor que aquela pessoa tinha por ele.

 **x**

"Os ovos?"

"Prontos! O café?"

"Pronto!"

Os dois se olharam e sorriram, seguindo da cozinha para a sala. A mesinha de centro seria o palco daquele café da manhã e ambos não se sentiram mal em ignorar a bela mesa de jantar da Sra. Sugawara. A refeição seria composta de torradas, ovos mexidos, geleia, café e leite. Daichi sentou-se no chão e recostado ao sofá e Suga ajeitou-se ao seu lado.

"Sabe, eu mal posso esperar para estrear meu presente." Ele passou geleia em uma das torradas e a ergueu na direção da boca de Daichi. "Eu adorei o cachecol."

"Fico feliz," ele abriu a boca e permitiu-se ser mimado, "eu pretendo usar o seu presente em breve. Adorei os tênis." O moreno acariciou sua bochecha direita. "Quanto ao seu cachecol, espero que realmente tenha gostado, porque foi uma guerra comprá-lo."

"Mesmo?" Suga virou-se e ofereceu uma xícara de café sem açúcar. "O que houve?"

"Kageyama e o capitão de Seijoh estavam brigando pelo cachecol. Eu aproveitei um momento de distração e o comprei."

"O quê...?" As sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Kageyama e Oikawa? Por quê?"

"Ambos queriam o presente, aparentemente. Eles começaram a discutir na loja."

"Eu me sinto mal por eles." Suga riu ao imaginar a cena. _Mas isso não vai me impedir de usar meu presente amanhã hehehe._ "Então meu cachecol seria o presente para Hinata? Eu entendo Kageyama, mas Oikawa...? Eu soube que ele é extremamente popular e tem uma namorada diferente a cada semana. Achei que ele fosse escolher algo... fofo?"

Daichi bebeu um gole de seu café e deu de ombros. Seus olhos desviaram-se por um momento, mas logo voltaram a encará-lo.

"Talvez esses sejam apenas boatos. Talvez a pessoa realmente importante para ele seja outra."

"Entendo..." Suga pensou em todos os jogadores de Seijoh e o rosto do que vestia a camisa do Ace brotou em sua mente. _As garotas de Aobajousai se descabelariam se soubessem. Oikawa é como um supermodelo por lá._

"Iwaizumi." Ambos disseram juntos.

"Você acha que o time deles é como o nosso?"

"Ótimos jogadores e um excelente ex-capitão?" Daichi sorriu com charme.

"Jogadores que gostam de outros jogadores?"

Os dois riram ao mesmo tempo e ele arrastou-se até o moreno, sentando-se entre suas pernas e acomodando-se em seu peito. Daichi pousou a xícara e o prato no chão, abraçando-o forte. Aquela posição havia se tornado um hábito.

"Sabe, eu mal posso esperar para acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, preparar o café da manhã juntos..." A voz entrava por seu ouvido baixa como um segredo.

"Logo poderemos fazer isso." Ele sorriu, antecipando a vida que teriam em alguns meses.

"Que tal semana que vem?"

A pergunta não foi seguida de nenhum comentário, mas sim um mero gesto. Daichi remexeu no bolso da blusa de moletom, retirando algo que brilhou diante de seus olhos. Eram duas pequenas chaves unidas por uma argola, que dançaram até que fossem pousadas em suas mãos.

"Eu as consegui durante a semana. O dono disse que poderemos nos mudar assim que quisermos." O amante escondeu o rosto em sua nuca e sussurrou as próximas palavras. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Kou."

Suga encarou as chaves por algum tempo, até apertá-las com força e trazê-las ao peito. A decisão de morarem juntos quando entrassem na universidade foi natural e, ao receberem os resultados, eles passaram dias procurando um lugar. O local escolhido foi um apartamento a dez minutos do campus, pequeno mas o suficiente para comportá-los. Asahi havia alugado um apartamento no mesmo prédio e, ainda que aquela fosse uma grande mudança, ele sentia como se o mais importante permanecesse inalterado.

"Nós teremos treino no sábado, mas estarei livre depois."

"Eu levarei um saco de dormir." Daichi o abraçou e depositou um barulhento beijo em sua bochecha.

"Um?" Suga o provocou, rindo da carícia que recebia.

"Eu não acho que vamos precisar de mais do que um," o moreno riu, "e outra coisa, vamos comprar futons e não camas. Elas são barulhentas e só ocupam espaço."

"Concordo." Ele preferia dormir em camas, mas conseguiria viver facilmente sem uma, além de que fazer amor sobre um futon, apesar de não ser tão confortável quanto um colchão, era definitivamente mais silencioso.

O amante brincou com sua orelha até descer a língua pelo pálido pescoço. Suga encolheu-se, arrepiando-se e corando.

"Por motivos óbvios eu pretendo cancelar o treino de amanhã."

"Por quê?"

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados virou o rosto surpreso. Ele esperava ouvir isso de qualquer um, menos do moreno. Entretanto, não foi preciso uma resposta direta e seu rosto tornou-se extremamente vermelho ao entender o _motivo óbvio_.

"Isso é uma indireta? Você acha que os outros são degenerados como você, Sawamura-kun?" Ele tentou soar o mais adulto possível, mas a risada estava presa em sua garganta.

"Você é a última pessoa a me falar sobre perversões, Sugawara-kun."

Os lábios estavam quase grudados e aquela proximidade o hipnotizou o bastante para que ele não percebesse a mão que se moveu de sua cintura para dentro da confortável calça de moletom. O gemido que escapou por sua boca foi tão espontâneo que ele não teve tempo de corar.

"D-Daichi, espere..."

"Por quê? Você me chama de... qual foi mesmo a palavra? Ah, sim, _degenerado_ , mas..." Os dedos deslizaram pela ereção e Suga sentiu-se escorregar por aqueles braços. _Nós fizemos amor grande parte da noite e eu já estou assim. Quem é o real pervertido?_

"Quer subir?" Daichi o deitou sobre o tapete que forrava aquela área e começou a despir-se.

"Aqui está bom."

Ele deixou que seus pálidos dedos tocassem a pele morena. As duas chaves foram colocadas sobre o assento do sofá antes que seus olhos se fechassem ao sentir a língua invadindo sua boca. _Eu estava com medo do que aconteceria quando saíssemos de Karasuno. Deixar o time foi difícil, ainda que tenhamos decidido que os treinaríamos até o último dia de aula. O desconhecido me assombrou por tanto tempo que me sinto bobo por ter perdido noites em claro, ansioso pelo futuro que inevitavelmente aconteceria._ O medo de perder a felicidade que tinham se dissipava aos poucos, assim como suas roupas. A cada toque e a cada beijo suas inseguranças desapareciam e ele sabia que se por ventura elas retornassem tudo o que ele precisaria fazer era olhar para aquelas chaves.

Suga sabia que em pouco tempo sua vida se tornaria mais diferente, ao lado de pessoas novas e em um lugar que não era aquele. Entretanto, não importava quantas vezes ele projetasse seus sonhos e fantasias para o amanhã, a única certeza era de que ele teria aqueles braços fortes e protetores para recorrer. E que a vida poderia mudar, mas ele sempre estaria ao lado do seu final feliz.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Finalmente o último especial postado. Oficialmente, Happy Valentine's Day!

Sempre fico meio triste por não comemorarmos o Dia dos Namorados nessa data. Religiosidades à parte, acredito que seria super fazer parte dessa cultura consumista, só acho!

Bem, acho que todos já sabiam que eu terminaria os especiais com DaiSuga. Na verdade, foi essa fanfic que originou todas as demais. A princípio eu pretendia escrevê-la e fim, mas aí fui juntando casais e zaz. Eu só sinto por não ter tido tempo de escrever sobre meus outros casais favoritos como Asahi x Yuu, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi e Lev x Yaku. Porém, deixei pistas nas fanfics sobre os dois primeiros casais, o que por hora é suficiente!

Sobre a fanfic, acho DaiSuga um dos casais mais adoráveis ever. Nunca encontrei personagens que tivessem um peso familiar tão grande. Tentei ao máximo transmitir essa naturalidade que eles têm, além de que sempre achei o Suga um personagem sensual. O Daichi me faz sentir coisas, ele tem aquele ar de Big Brother/Husbandu que eu simplesmente não resisto.

No final, fiquei bem satisfeita com esses especiais que também marcaram minha estreia no fandom. Definitivamente voltarei a escrevê-lo, visto que já mencionei que OikaIwa terão uma longfic que eu sei que não vai demorar para sair. 3

Aos meus fiéis leitores que me toleram, suportam e sempre dão uma chance para minhas empreitadas, voltarei a postar em breve. Meu hiatus terminou e estou aproveitando para escrever o máximo possível! Obrigada por tudo 3

E aos que me deram a chance pela primeira vez, muito obrigada e espero que tenham gostado!

Vejo vocês em breve~


End file.
